The Examination
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: Hi! Aku Takao Kazunari. Aku hanya ingin berbagi sedikit pengalaman pada kalian...kuharap tak ada yang mengalaminya separah diriku... - Oneshoot - School life


**Title : The Examination**

**Cast : Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou**

**Genre : General**

**Desclaimer : they are belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. But this story, it's mine.**

**WARNING : ABSURD, OOC, TYPO (s), IDE MAINSTREAM, CERITA TIDAK JELAS, NGAWUR KEMANA-MANA. BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING :)**

**.**

**.**

**#TAKAO POV**

Hi! Aku Takao Kazunari. Aku hanya ingin berbagi sedikit pengalaman pada kalian. Saat ini aku sekolah di SMA Shuutoku. Seorang pemain basket. Posisiku point guard. Dan partner dari si keajaiban Midorima Shintarou, aku lebih suka memanggilnya Shin-chan meskipun dia menolaknya. Kau tau? Dia itu tampan! Tinggi! Keren! Pintar! Bakat basketnya luar biasa! Tapi sayang, dia _Tsundere_. Tunggu! Kenapa jadi menceritakan Shin-chan?

Maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku akan mulai bercerita. Dan kuharap tak ada yang mengalaminya separah diriku...

**ooOOOoo**

Tak ada yang menyenangkan ketika hari dimana semua siswa harus mengulang semua materi selama dua tahun setengah atau bahkan lebih hanya untuk 2 jam yang menyebalkan. Walaupun mungkin sebagian orang menganggapnya menyenangkan karena bisa pulang cepat, ya kurasa itu hanya untuk kalangan orang-orang pintar saja.

Matematika di pelajaran pertama dan Kimia di dua jam berikutnya. Oh! Kedua pelajaran itu dalam satu hari. Memuakkan...

Aku melirik jam biru yang biasa kukenakan, masih 10 menit lagi untuk jarum jam menunjuk tepat jam 7 pagi. Awalnya kupikir jadwalnya tidak berubah saat bel berbunyi tepat pukul setengah 8. Sialnya, saat aku sampai aku bertemu dengan sang guru kimia yang entah mengapa menyuruhku untuk cepat memasuki kelas, padahal tadinya aku ingin menghampirinya dan cium tangan, yah sekedar menunjukkan sikap hormat layaknya murid pada guru.

Akhirnya kuurungkan niatku menghampirinya lalu berjalan cepat menuju ruang kelasku saat kudengar sang guru berkata padaku dari kejauhan dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ayo cepat ke kelas! Hari ini mulai masuk pukul 7, memangnya tidak ada pemberitahuan? Kan sudah diberitahu sebelumnya. Ayo cepat ke kelas!"

Oh tidak! Kurasa aku tak pernah mendengar pengumuman seperti itu, sebenarnya kalau dipikir lagi aku masih sedikit beruntung karena aku berangkat sesuai jadwal biasanya, walaupun hampir terlambat juga sih.

Perjalanan ke kelas terasa begitu jauh, ditambah karena ruang kelasku berada di lantai 2. Satu hal, _'tangga'_, itu juga membuatku kesal saat berjalan dengan jarak yang dekat dan undakan-undakan itu membuatnya jadi terasa jauh.

Lagi-lagi kesialan menimpaku –hanya pendapatku sih- , saat di hari pertama ujian ruang kelas seperti biasanya lalu di hari kedua satu kelas dibagi menjadi dua ruangan, dan _aku temasuk yang pindah ruangan_. Aku harus berjalan lagi ke ruangan yang lainnya.

"Huh! Melelahkan!"

Kulihat beberapa siswa lain sedang membolak-balik buku berjudul layaknya satuan waktu, yang bagiku terasa mengingatkan bahwa waktu menuju bel perengut kebahagiaan itu menggema hanya tersisa beberapa detik lagi.

"Hei Shin-chan! Kau sudah belajar?"

Aku bertanya pada pria bersurai sewarna rumput segar itu dengan wajah cukup frustasi. Sedikit aneh memang, biasanya aku selalu berisik dengan nada ceria saat bicara dengannya. Sekarang? oh!

"Diamlah Takao"

Singkat.

"Lebih baik kau belajar untuk ujian" rupanya dia menambahkan.

Bukannya aku belum belajar, mataku sedikit mengantuk karena belajar semalaman. Tapi apa kau tau? Dari sepaket soal yang tersedia untuk latihan kurang lebih hanya 10 soal yang kukerjakan selama itu. Itupun sambil membolak-balik halaman-halaman sebelumnya, untuk memastikan rumus. Dan untuk memperjelas, itu hanya satu pelajaran dan pelajaran lainnya terabaikan.

"Aku sudah belajar _nodayo,_ tapi kurasa aku terkena amnesia sekarang"

"Jangan mengikuti logatku _nanodayo_!"

Waktu memang terasa cepat sekali berlalu, ya kecuali kalau kau membandingkannya dengan update anime kuroko no basuke yang hadir setiap Minggu. Itu sudah lain cerita.

Suara yang biasa kusebut _death bell_ itu terdengar memekakan telinga. Andai saja suaranya lebih merdu seperti suaraku, mungkin aku akan dengan senang hati untuk mendengarkannya berapa kali pun suara itu diperdengarkan. Sayangnya, itu hanya sekedar andai-andai saja.

Guru-guru pengawas mulai bertebaran menyerupai pola dendritik aliran sungai melangkah ke ruangan masing-masing yang dituju. Hawanya mulai terasa berbeda sekarang.

_Jam pertama Matematika..._

Pemikiranku kali ini sedikit berubah. Dulu, ketika melihat soal, langsung terbayang langkah-langkah yang harus ditempuh untuk mengerjakannya, sekarang di benakku hanya terdapat satu pertanyaan dengan tanda tanya besar _"Bagaimana aku harus mengerjakannya?!"_. Ya semua soal yang kulihat hanya terdapat satu pertanyaan tadi. Tanpa terkecuali. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri pertanyaan _"Mana jawaban yang benar?"_ mampir di otaku, lebih dominan pertanyan pertama, karena untuk menjawab pertanyaan ke dua aku tetap harus mengisi yang pertama dulu.

Nomor 1 lewat, nomor 2 "Aku menemukan jawabannya!", nomor 3, 4, 5 lewat, dan aku terdampar di nomor 11, lalu nomor 16, dan terakhir nomor 29.

Sering aku melirik jam di tanganku dan terus menghitung waktu yang tersisa. Selama itukah hanya mengisi 4 pertanyaan dalam satu jam? Ini benar-benar konyol. Aku tak pernah membayangkan aku bisa sebodoh ini. Atau memang soalnya yang bermasalah?, kurasa yang pertama lebih masuk akal. Inilah yang tidak kusuka dari matematika. Soalnya tak berbelit-belit, namun untuk menjawabnya perlu rincian yang panjang. Dan kau tau rincian-rincian itu hanya untuk menemukan isi yang singkat, bahkan ada yang hanya berisi 1 angka. _Satu angka_.

Lima belas menit tersisa dan aku belum melakukan perubahan yang berarti. Bukan berarti aku hanya tau cara untuk mengisi 4 soal tadi. Hanya saja aku sudah merasa gondok untuk mengotret soal-soal yang membutuhkan cara yang cukup panjang dan berakhir sia-sia (read: Tak menemukan jawaban).

Ini pilihan terakhir jika semua usahaku tidak berhasil. Aku menggulirkan pensil dimana terdapat angka-angka di ujungnya. _Pensil dewa pemalas_ yang kubuat sendiri, ini hanya KW, tentu tidak akan seakurat milik Shin-chan. Kenapa aku membuatnya? Karena aku gagal meminjam milik Shin-chan, dia bilang membutuhkannya untuk memastikan. Taktik yang sama untuk mengambilnya diam-diam lalu menyelipkan note di tempat pensilnya tidak bisa berhasil untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku melirik kearah Shin-chan, lembar jawabnya terbuka saat dia sedang melipat kertas soal. Eits! Aku tidak berniat mencontek hanya _ingin memastikan_. Rupanya tak beda jauh denganku, Shin-chan baru mengisi beberapa soal, lebih dari 4 tentu saja. Dia juga terlihat frustasi. Tapi kan setidaknya gitu... Shin-chan yang pintar saja begitu, apalagi aku? Tak ada harapan.

Pelajaran itu berakhir dengan errr... abstrak mungkin. Sisa dari soal itu kukerjakan dengan mengandalkan guliran pensil. Berharap seperti Kagami Taiga, siswa SMA Seirin yang mendapat nilai tinggi dengan pensil dari Shin-chan.

Waktu istirahat sekitar 15 menit. Beberapa siswa membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku buram di tangan mereka. Tapi aku menjamin, meskipun matanya menyorot pada kumpulan huruf dan angka di bukunya, tak akan sejalan dengan pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana. Sebagian masih berteriak kesal membicarakan soal matematika yang sangat kurang ajar itu. Setidaknya begitulah yang kusimpulkan dari raut wajah mereka.

...

...

Lagi, tak bisakah waktu berhenti sebentaaaar saja? Kau tau kan kalau aku belum mengulas kembali pelajaran yang satunya? Aku menyesal hanya belajar untuk pelajaran ini yang tidak berefek besar, justru terasa percuma. Firasatku tidak enak...

DEG!

Firasatku terbukti. Aku tidak mengharapkannya terwujud saat firasatku buruk. Mengapa firasat baikku tidak pernah terkabul dan saat ini? Oh! Dingin... ya hawa dingin, entah mengapa terasa menusuk kulit. Tanganku terasa mulai mati rasa.

_"Kenapa... perasaanku tidak enak"_

Tak dapat dipungkiri memang, tanganku ini selalu hangat, setidaknya tidak akan sedingin ini jika tanpa alasan. _'Shin-chan yang mengatakannya!'_ , kau tau Shin-chan? Iya si _Tsundere_ itu!. Haha aku jadi malu untuk yang satu ini. Tapi aku hanya ingin berbagi sedikit kebahagiaan. Oke! Kembali ke topik.

Seketika kelas begitu hening. Alasan mengapa terasa dingin...

Muncul...

Berjalan...

Memasuki kelas...

Hawa intimidasi yang menyerupai _Dementor_. Aku tau kalau aku tak bisa berkutik sekarang, bahkan jika kau bersuara sedikit saja, kau akan mendapatkan kecupan sayang gratis dari sang dementor dengan bibirnya yang mempesona. Tidak! Aku tidak membencinya. Hanya sedikit tidak suka dengan tingkahnya yang terlalu _perfectionis_. Tapi untuk kata _'sayang'_ yang tadi sarkas tentu saja. Mana ada kecupan dementor yang membuatmu senang, yang ada kesenanganmu yang direbut.

Andai aku boleh mengeluarkan sihir _patronus_ di sini dan mengusirnya pergi untuk 2 jaaam saja. Atau andaikan aku tak meninggalkan coklatku di rumah, mungkin kondisiku tak akan seburuk ini.

Ah sial! Aku terlalu banyak berandai-andai.

"Huh... andai saja tak perlu ada yang namanya ujian"

Tuh kan! Aku keceplosan lagi~

'Ujian'. Kata itu membuatku muak, apalagi artinya, baik secara konotatif maupun denotatif aku tak menyukainya. Sungguh!. Tapi orang bilang **_"Hidup tak akan seru kalau tak ada ujian"_**. Heh?! Kuharap aku bisa punya pemikiran seperti itu. Setelah kau terus ditimpa dengan yang namanya ujian, apa kau masih mau berpikiran seperti itu? Kalau aku sih tidak.

Bunyi bel kembali berdenting. Aku sudah pasrah. Lagi dan lagi aku hanya mengandalkan pensil KW itu. Lama kelamaan, saking pasrahnya aku langsung mengisi tanpa menggulirkannya lebih dulu.

Aku berjalan keluar kelas dengan wajah tertunduk. Beberapa orang berteriak meluapkan kekesalannya.

_"Takao baka!"_

_"Kau memang pantas dipanggi 'Bakao'!"_

Oh itu suara pemikiranku sendiri. Aku melirik sedikit pada segerombol siswi yang berjalan menyusulku.

"Uh! Kenapa soalnya begitu sulit sih?!"

"Awas saja kalau kau membuat nilaiku merah!"

Memaki-maki soal huh? Percuma, untuk apa kau memaki-makinya, tak akan merubah keadaan. Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau nilaimu merah? Kau akan membunuh soal itu? Lupakan, kertas memang benda mati kalau kau tidak tau.

"Argh! Kurasa aku harus belajar lebih keras!"

**ooOOOoo**

Buruk bukan?

Aku tau itu. Kau mau menertawakanku? Silahkan. Karena memang itu kenyataannya. Aku menceritakannya hanya ingin memberi sedikit pengalaman.

Kuharap ini tak akan terjadi pada kalian...

**~END~**

**.**

**.**

**Haha! lagi-lagi fanfic gak jelas**

**Sepertinya saya memang demen menulis fanfic yang absurd -_-**

**Gomenasai! o**


End file.
